


Only You

by GreyMichaela



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snark, So much sap I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: Fox has a question he wants to ask Sanyam, if he can get up the nerve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleblackneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackneko/gifts).



> For Cal, who finished their finals and did an amazing job of them - I promised a reward and I like to deliver, especially when it's writing about my two favorite idiots.

Fox and Sanyam couldn't agree on when their anniversary was. 

Fox said it was the day he came back and asked forgiveness and moved in permanently. 

Sanyam insisted it was the day they made love the first time - not the scenes, of course, but the actual lovemaking.  Fox always groaned when Sanyam used that word, but he loved the way Sanyam's eyes softened when he talked about it. 

So when Fox looked at a calendar one day and realized they'd been together for almost a year as Sanyam counted it, he knew he had to do something.  

His first call was to Noble Whittier, who was startled to hear from him but willing enough to help once Fox explained what he needed. 

Fox took a day off work and refused to explain when Sanyam asked him what he was doing.

"I'll see you at home," he told him airily, and Sanyam sighed and went to work alone.

He laid his plans carefully, making sure everything lined up perfectly, and he was sound asleep in bed when Sanyam got home that night. 

Sanyam woke him crawling onto the mattress and Fox turned to him with a sleepy noise of greeting, holding his arms out so that Sanyam could gather him close. 

Sanyam pressed his nose to the crook of Fox's neck and took a deep breath. 

 "Okay?" Fox murmured, still half-asleep. 

"Just missed you," Sanyam whispered. 

Fox smiled and pulled him closer. "Sap." He felt Sanyam's lips curving in a smile against his skin as he drifted back to sleep. 

 

For the first time in their relationship, he woke up first and slithered out from under Sanyam's sleep-heavy arm, holding his breath. 

He tiptoed to the bathroom, showered quickly, and snapped his collar in place after he was dressed. 

He looked at himself in the mirror critically. Even after a year, the old self-doubt wanted to worm its way back. 

_You don't deserve him. You're not good enough._

Fox glared at his reflection. "Shut the fuck up," he said aloud. 

 

When Sanyam woke, there was a trail of rose petals leading from the bedroom to the living room, where Fox was waiting, wearing a white dress covered in huge red and purple poppies, Polly on his knee as he sat on the couch. 

Sanyam stumbled out, eyes sleepy and curls disheveled, and Fox swallowed hard and put Polly down to stand. 

"What on earth?" Sanyam asked, running a hand through his hair and making it stand on end even more. 

"Happy anniversary," Fox said, nerves making his throat tight. 

Sanyam's mouth fell open. "You—but—" 

"You look like a dead fish," Fox said. "Go take a shower, I have an itinerary and we're keeping to it if it kills us.”  

Sanyam snapped his mouth shut but a delighted laugh bubbled up and he crossed the living room and pulled Fox against him. Fox wound his arms around Sanyam's neck and held on. 

"I love you, kit," Sanyam whispered. 

"That was your first mistake," Fox said, and kissed him. 

 

He waited impatiently for the doorbell to ring while Sanyam was in the shower, and when Sanyam reappeared, damp and clean in jeans and a faded grey T-shirt, Fox had a spread worthy of a king on the breakfast table as Polly wound around his ankles, begging shamelessly. 

 Sanyam stared. "You can't cook.”  

"Duh," Fox said. "I just _look_ like a fifties housewife. That's why I ordered this. Sit down and eat.”  

They sat across from each other, Polly on Fox's knee waiting impatiently for bacon, and Sanyam held out his hand for Fox to take. 

Fox took it, grinning. "If you say grace, I'm breaking up with you.”

Sanyam snorted. "I wouldn't dare." His eyes creased and he squeezed Fox's hand. "Thank you.” 

"Oh, we're just getting started," Fox said. "Eat so we can go.” 

 Sanyam helped him put the leftovers away, but Fox refused to wash the dishes. "Later," he said. "We have to go.” 

Sanyam caught him by the hips when Fox turned for the bedroom. “You’re changing?”

Fox swayed against him. “This getup is… impractical for what I have in mind.”

Sanyam bent and nipped at Fox’s shoulder. “Pity,” he murmured.

Fox shivered and tore himself away. “Don’t distract me,” he warned.

As soon as he was changed into slacks and his olive green shirt, Fox grasped Sanyam's hand and pulled him toward the door, pausing only to give him time to grab his keys. 

"Bye Polly!" Fox called, and Sanyam laughed out loud as he followed him down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Sanyam inquired, but Fox refused to tell him. 

"Your job is to look pretty and not ask questions," he said. "Think you can do that?”  

Sanyam's lips twitched. "I'll endeavor to do my best." He slid into the passenger's seat of their little sedan as Fox got in the driver's side and started the engine. 

Fox twined their fingers together as he drove to the marina. Sanyam's hand was warm and solid, reassuring Fox silently that he was there, he loved him, Fox deserved this. 

He took a deep breath and squeezed before releasing to turn the car into the parking lot and find a space. When they were parked, Fox turned to face Sanyam, whose eyes were soft as he gazed at him. 

A lump formed in Fox's throat. "Let's go," he said, and stepped out of the car. 

"We don't own a boat," Sanyam observed as he followed him to the marina's front office. 

"Points for stating the obvious," Fox tossed over his shoulder, and turned to the receptionist. "Sterling Reynard. I believe you have a set of keys for me.”  

The receptionist accepted his ID and scrolled through the list until she found the keys and handed them over. Fox signed for them and smiled brilliantly at her, leaving her looking slightly stunned as he jerked his chin at Sanyam to follow. 

He walked the docks, looking for the bay marked on the keys, and grinned when he found it and stopped. 

Beside him, Sanyam's intake of breath was audible. "The Calypso? Fox, is this—" 

"My dad's yacht?" Fox said. "Yeah. It is." He admired the Calypso's sleek lines as she floated serenely on the water, every surface gleaming. 

"But your family doesn't own her anymore," Sanyam said. "So how…" 

 Fox arched an eyebrow. "I know a guy. Come on." They stepped onto the yacht and Fox gave him the tour. "Galley below," he said. "And beds in the prow, not much room but if you get tired..." He waggled his eyebrows and Sanyam laughed out loud. 

"I can't imagine I'll get tired. Are we taking her out?”  

"Well, duh. I wouldn't bring you down here just to show her to you. We're going out on the water. Help me get her unmoored."

Sanyam did as Fox directed, slipping the ropes from the pilings and winding them in a neat coil on the deck as Fox started the engine. It purred to life beneath his feet and Fox guided the yacht out of the bay. 

The sun was warm, a soft wind off the water ruffling his hair, and Fox closed his eyes and tilted his face up to the sunlight, smiling. 

When he opened his eyes, Sanyam was lowering his phone and Fox laughed out loud. 

"Did you really just take a picture of me, asshole?”  

Sanyam grinned, clearly unrepentant. "You're beautiful, and I refuse to apologize for wanting to cherish this moment.”  

"Gross," Fox said, but the smile wouldn't leave his mouth. 

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" Sanyam asked as he settled on the bench near where Fox stood. 

"There's a promontory out at the end of the harbor," Fox said. "I want to show it to you. The seals like to sun themselves on the rocks, and if we're lucky, they'll be out today.”  

Sanyam made a pleased noise and draped his arms along the railing, turning his face into the breeze and closing his eyes. "What a lovely day," he said, sighing appreciatively. 

"The view's nice," Fox agreed, watching his profile. 

Sanyam's lips curved but he didn't open his eyes as Fox took them out of the harbor toward the promontory. "Look," he said, pointing.

A pod of seals was sunning on the rocks, bellies turned up and heads flung back as they relaxed in the warm summer sun. 

Sanyam stood and slipped an arm around Fox's waist. 

"Dad would take us out on the water every weekend in the summer," Fox said, leaning against Sanyam's frame. 

Sanyam's arm tightened around him. "Do you miss him, kit?” 

Fox sighed and turned his face into Sanyam's throat, breathing deep of his comforting scent, black tea and cardamom. "I shouldn't," he mumbled. "He was a dick all my life. He never showed me love, I don't... why do I wish I could see him again?”

"It's very normal to want your parents to love and accept you," Sanyam said. He slipped a hand into Fox's hair and cradled his skull. "You're conditioned to want that. You don't have to be ashamed of missing him.” 

"He took me to Haiti once," Fox said. "Just us. He had a business meeting, but we went out to dinner, and saw a show, and it was... nice. He was—nice.” 

"Real people are not one hundred percent monsters," Sanyam said. "He abused and neglected you and refused to accept you for who you are but he also cared for you, in his own way.” 

Fox turned into Sanyam's frame and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I like the way _you_ care for me better.” 

Sanyam's laugh rumbled through him. "Good, because I have no intention of stopping. Are you going to tell me how you got your hands on this yacht?” 

Fox smiled and turned back to the controls. He revved the engine and pointed the nose toward open water before setting the cruise control. "I called Noble. He's the family lawyer, right? He knew who bought the Calypso, and put me in touch with them. I called them, asked if I could rent it for a day. They said it was fine, so here we are. Stay there," he continued, pointing at the bench seat. "I'll be right back.” 

Sanyam obeyed, sitting back down, and Fox ducked into the galley. The champagne was right where he'd asked for it to be left, and he carried it and two glass flutes back up onto the deck. 

"Champagne at eleven in the morning?" Sanyam asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Decadent.”  

"I'm allowed to spoil you on our anniversary," Fox said. 

"Is it really our anniversary, though?" Sanyam asked, mischief lighting his eyes. "Or is that a month from now?” 

"Shut the fuck up and open the champagne," Fox said. 

They relaxed on the deck until they were well out to sea, the coast a green-blue smudge on the horizon, gulls calling as they wheeled above the boat. 

Sanyam stretched his legs out and sighed, letting his head fall back. "This is lovely. Just what I needed.” 

Fox turned to him, crossing his legs on the bench. He watched Sanyam's profile, his bold nose and sensitive lips, the neatly trimmed beard, and a lump rose in his throat.

"San, I—" 

Sanyam opened his eyes and looked at him. "I know, kit.” 

"Would you shut up and let me _say_ it for once?" Fox snapped. Nerves were choking him, and he couldn't feel his lips. 

Sanyam laughed under his breath and made a motion for him to continue. 

"I'm—I love you," Fox said in a rush. 

Sanyam's eyes creased. "I love you too, kit." He stood and drew Fox to his feet. 

"Not _done_ ," Fox said. The terror was clogging his throat in earnest. He couldn't do it, he'd been stupid for thinking he could, there was no way Sanyam would— 

"Breathe," Sanyam said, sounding alarmed.

Fox obeyed, dragging air in through his nose. "San, will you—" He swallowed again.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Fox," Sanyam said. Fox's mouth fell open, nerves forgotten as he stared at Sanyam, who was smiling at him, _complacent_ like this had all been his idea. Outrage flooded him and he acted before he thought. 

He planted both hands on Sanyam's chest and shoved him overboard. 

Sanyam toppled with a startled shout and hit the water with a resounding splash. Horror replaced the outrage and Fox leaned over the gunwale as Sanyam surfaced, spluttering and pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. 

"Oh thank god, you can swim," Fox said, and Sanyam began to laugh. His head fell back and he gasped for air between whoops of mirth, barely keeping his face above water. 

"You—you didn't even—you're such an _asshole_!" he sputtered, and Fox grinned and dove in after him. 

Sanyam ducked away with a yelp, but Fox sliced cleanly through the water with barely a ripple, and surfaced a yard away. 

The sea was warm as he swam to Sanyam and locked both legs around his waist. Sanyam tasted like salt and champagne when Fox kissed him, still huffing breathless laughter against his mouth. 

"Only you, kit," he managed after a minute. "Only you would push someone overboard during a marriage proposal.” 

"Only you would steal my thunder like that," Fox countered, grinning, and kissed him again. 

"That _is_ what you were going to ask, right?" Sanyam murmured.

Fox rolled his eyes. "No, I ordered a fancy breakfast and rented my family's old yacht and bought champagne and took you out for a romantic day on the sea to _not_ propose.” 

"Fine," Sanyam said, tangling his fingers in Fox's shirt and tugging it from his waistband. "Then I guess I'll have to show you how it's actually done on our _next_ anniversary, in a month.” 

Fox snorted a laugh and then shivered as Sanyam's hand grazed his hipbone, out of sight under the water.

"In the meantime," Sanyam continued, "have you ever had sex in the ocean?” 

His eyes were dark with promise and laughter and love, and Fox cupped his face to kiss him again, joy welling until he thought he might burst with it.


End file.
